Candyman
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: Arthur Kirkland doesn't dance, well not publicly. However dancing in your dorm room doesn't really count as private and Arthur doesn't know that.


If you asked Arthur Kirkland if he enjoyed dancing his answer would be no.

It's not that Arthur hates dancing, he actually secretly loves it, but it's just that he can't dance.

That's just it. His main problem.

Arthur Kirkland_ can't_ dance

Whenever Arthur danced in front of someone all he got was a negative response. There were his brothers who teased him about his dance moves when he was young but he brushed it off as sibling teasing until his parents commented how his moves were a little 'unique' in other words, weird. That was when Arthur realized something was wrong.

Then there was once in kindergarten where everyone had to perform in a small dance recital and coincidentally Arthur ended up being a tree last minute because the teacher decided they needed more background props.

Not to mention the time he was over his friend Gilbert's house having a dance off with Gilbert on Just Dance 5. Immediately after 10 seconds he started dancing the system _crashed_ leaving a perplexed and distressed Gilbert who claimed the game couldn't handle Arthur's terrible dance till it crashed. Arthur responded Gilbert's claim with a punch in the stomach and stormed out of the house.

The most embarrassing memory would be during prom night in high school. Arthur had tripped over the power cord while dancing and resulted a black out and the whole student body to blame him while his date abandoned him on spot to save face. Bloody wanker.

And that was the last straw. Arthur Kirkland had made the decision to never ever dance in public again.

So that was how Arthur found himself jamming to the beat of "Get Lucky" while cleaning up his dorm room.

It was the start of his second year in college and he had been assigned to a new roommate. Wanting to have a good impression on his roommate Arthur had decided to arrive early and clean up the dorm and of course, to unpack and settle in. His relationship with his past roommate wasn't a good one and this is why he is determined to establish a good one with this new roommate. He also hoped his roommate would not be another French frog that spreads his love with anything with two legs in the room in the middle of the night. Seriously, listening moaning isn't the best way to fall asleep.

Shaking that traumatizing memory away Arthur looked around the room in satisfaction. With his iPod plugged in his speakers and on shuffle, Arthur had cleaned the room till it was sparkling clean. Time to unpack.

_"Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine_

_Candyman, Candyman_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine."_

"Sweet, sugar, candy man" Arthur sang along, whispering the last part as he turned around to his luggage with his hip jutted out. Ah, one of his favourite songs to dance to. Tapping his foot while swishing his hip to the beat, Arthur unzipped his luggage and flipped it open.

_"Hey hey hey hey hey heyuhhhhh~_

_I met him out for a dinner on a Friday night,_

_He really had me working up an appetite"_

He pulled out his hangers and hooked them in the wardrobe while rubbing his tummy. Too absorbed in his dance, Arthur did not notice the click of the door.

_"He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm._

Arthur stood with his legs apart, one hand on his hip-

_He's a one-stop shop, makes the panties drop"_

-and promptly knelt down to his luggage while miming the action of dropping his pants.

_"He's a sweet-talkin' sugar coated candyman, a sweet-talkin' sugar coated candyman."_

He pulled out his deerstalker, part of his Sherlock collection, and wore it on his head. To say Arthur wasn't getting in the beat would be an understatement. Hanging his union jack on his side of the wall, he continued.

_"He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine,_

_We Drank champagne and we danced all night,_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise,_

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline"_

He had taken out all his shirts and hung his vest, throwing them into the wardrobe precisely and raved his arm above his head.

_"He's a one-stop shop, make my cherry pop_

Arthur caroled along, popping the 'p' and smacking his lips.

_He's a sweet-talkin' sugar coated candyman, a sweet-talkin' sugar coated candyman."_

He continued, now doing a mock salute with his deerstalker still on his head while his other hand was on his hip moving inward and outward sideways. He did a little jig and blew an air trumpet; arching his spine so backwards he felt a crack, then continued with his dance.

_"Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot_

_He had lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come to boys who wait."_

With these lyrics Arthur fanned himself with a book he just took out from the boxes, then proceed to blow a kiss with a wink. _God I'm so gay. Oh wait, I am gay._ Arthur giggled at his inside joke.

The rest of the song passed with a blur as Arthur continued unpacking all his belongings while prancing around the place, feeling like he was at the top of the world.

As the song was reaching to the end, Arthur had his pencil box in his hand as a mic, the deerstalker still on his head. _Whoever sees me right now must think I've gone bonkers._ Arthur thought, grinning stupidly.

_"He's a one-stop shop with a great big 'uh'_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Say what?_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Say what?_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated- _ALFRED F. JONES!_"_

Arthur let out a surprised shriek and dropped his pencil box, clutching his heart that was hammering against his ribcage.

There standing at his door was Alfred F. Jones, the _incredibly_ handsome Alfred F. Jones. Okay maybe Arthur may have an _itty-bitty, fat and utterly stupid _crush on the boy since grade 9 from afar.

_"Listen up yo, cause this is it, the beat that I'm bangin' is delicious_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go-"_

_Bloody hell, of all songs. _Arthur scrambled to his bedside and switched the iPod off, then turned to look at Alfred.

"H-how did you get in?! Why are you h-here!?"Arthur sputtered, bewildered at the American's presence.

Alfred blinked and snapped out from his daze. "You know my name?" he asked, startled, then immediately caught himself. " Eh, I mean, I'm your roommate. I have my own set of keys." And proceeded to jingle his keys at Arthur.

Arthur let out a relieved breathe. "Please knock next-" he froze in mid-sentence, eyes widening in horror and realization.

How long had Alfred been standing there?

"How long have you been standing there?" Arthur asked warily.

Alfred stopped his action as Arthur questioned him, his bag already in the room. "What?"

" How. Long. Have. You. Been. Standing. At. The. Door?" Arthur repeated his question slowly and clearly, he could feel his heart jumping like a jackrabbit. "Don't try and lie to me."

_Please say not long. Please say not long._

"Err" Alfred rubbed his neck, not making eye contact with Arthur. "Erm, since she started to sing the word 'candyman'?"

Silence filled the room as Arthur processed Alfred's words.

"Alfred" Arthur said a moment later.

Alfred perked up at his response "Yeah?"

"The word 'Candyman' is in about _all the verses_."

"Really? I mean err yeah... I kinda saw you dancing a bit…?" Alfred trailed off.

Arthur wished the ground would swallow him up right now. Alfred F. Jones had just seen him dancing in their room like a mad man. His crush just saw him doing something he sworn to not let anybody see. He could feel his face heating up and brain going overdrive with embarrassment. _That's it; I'm never dancing again. This is so humiliating. He's going to start laughing anytime now. Fucking hell._

"I like your dancing"

_Well done Arthur Kirkland, there goes your chance of getting Alfred. Not like you had any in the first- Wait what?_

"Pardon?" Arthur whipped his head towards Alfred's direction, not believing what he had just heard.

Alfred smiled at Arthur. "I like your dancing. You know maybe we could go to the club sometime?"

Arthur was rendered speechless. Someone had just complimented him. Someone had just complimented him on his _dancing._ Not just anyone but _The Alfred F. Jones_ had just complimented him on his dancing! For the first time! Unbelievable! He should really thank him for the compliment. Yes, he really should, this was the nicest thing anyone has said to him about his dancing after all.

"I don't dance in clubs." _Bloody hell I should think before I talk. Stop screwing up idiot._

He saw Alfred winced at the tone of his voice and quickly replied. "It's ok! We can always dance in the room. Anyway I'm Alfred F. Jones! Your new roommate! I mean you already know that. You're Arthur right?" He rambled, trying to steer the conversation.

Alfred cleared his throat and nodded towards Alfred. "Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you and thank you for your compliment." He replied, trying to save what's left of his dignity.

"Sweet! I knew you were familiar! You were one of the committee in the student council! Nice to see ya!" Alfred flashed his pearly whites at Arthur, and continued to drag his luggage into the room. "Well you can continue unpacking, I'm going to do the same!"

Arthur relaxed and let out a smile at Alfred, then continued to unpack his belongings. _I guess this year isn't going to be too bad._

And it wasn't bad at all as he found himself and incredibly charming boyfriend by the name of Alfred F. Jones after 4 months who absolutely enjoyed his dancing privately.

* * *

><p><strong>First song is as you know "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera. Second is "Fergalicious" by Fergie.<strong>

**Arthur doesn't really suck at dancing, he just has bad experience from it. So actually he's not bad. If you want an idea on how Arthur was dancing watch the official music video of Candyman, he's something like that XD.**

**I may write another one in Alfred's view cause I'm a lazy and slow writer blehhhh. **

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate your time. And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
